Tablet Targets
On the Isle of Awakening, there are three tablets that unlock as you progress. The Green Gardens, the Scarlet Sands, and the Cerulean Steppes. Each tablet has specific things you need to do on your island to be rewarded with a mini medal. Most of these rewards are optional, however the mini medals are used with the hermit, and he gives you special items for to aid in your building escapades. None of these are required for completing the main story, they merely aid in your building. Though there are some recipes that are for strong weapons and armor from the mini medal rewards, but it's all end game stuff. That being said, there are many tablet targets, and sometimes it's easy to miss what you need to do. Here I will list out each tablet with all their goals, so if you're missing something you know what it is. Also, unless it says otherwise, these are island wide, not area wide missions. The Green Gardens Targets *Make a river (Unmissable, needed for progression) *Make a meadow (10 areas. Created by using Worm Food which is made with 1x grass seeds and 2x night soil. Not sure how much counts as an area, just keep placing it.) *Make a forest (5 areas. Created by using Woody Goody which is made with 1x grass seeds, 1x acorns and 2x night soil. Not sure how much counts as an area, just keep placing it.) *Optional: Build lots of different rooms! (3 of any different room, see the room list for ideas.) *Optional: Build lots of different rooms! (5 of any different room, see the room list for ideas.) *Optional: Build a restaurant! (2) do this by making a Simple Kitchen Room (1x chest, 3x bonfire) right next to a Dining Room (4x Dining room sets (1x chair, 1x table, 1x decorative food on the table) and 1x light source) and the rooms have to share a wall. It says 2, but that's just counting both rooms. You only need one restaurant, consisting of the two rooms. *Optional: Build a petting zoo! (2) thing as with the restaurant, but the two rooms are an animal house (1x pet bedding, 1x pet bowl, 1x haystack), and playful park (1x bench, 1x tree swing set (just put a swing on a full grown tree, 2x flowers and 2x plank pathway) Remember they need to share a wall, and you only need one, the two indicates the rooms involved. *Optional: Build a room up high! build any room, of any size up, very high. I went as high as possible and built a basic bedroom (2x any bed, 1x any light source) *Optional: Make lots of meadow! (50 areas, as before I'm not quite sure how much counts as a meadow, just keep using Worm Food (1x grass seeds, 2x night soil all over.) *Optional: Make lots of forests! (30 areas, as before I'm not quite sure how much counts as a forest, just keep using Woody Goody (1x grass seeds, 1x acorn, 2x night soil all over.) *Optional: Make lots of water! (90 areas, between the river and the Scarlet Sands' Oasis, you should complete this. If not, just extent the river. You have plenty of space.) *Optional: Find more residents! (15 residents. Recruit from the Explorer's Shores or through the story itself.) *Optional: Light up the island! (50 light sources, doesn't matter the light source, the placement, in or out of a room, it doesn't matter.) *Optional: Build a farm! a fenced in area with a gate and some wheat grass. Can have 1 block high walls, and you only need a few wheatgrass tufts. Wheatgrass is found in Blossom Bay. *Optional: Make some very happy animals! (For dogs and cats, you need to keep pet bowls stocked with food. Chickens, cows and sheep will be fine with the farm, just make sure there is enough wheatgrass for everyone.) *Optional: Build lots of fields! (300 plots, slap down scarecrows and your people will till the fields. Remember, if you fence in a large area and throw a scarecrow down, it will become a large field. They teach you that early in Furrowfield.) *Optional: Grow lots of different crops! (5 kinds, going through Furrowfield should give you enough seeds for this target.) *Optional: Grow lots of different crops! (10 kinds, the various crops on the Explorer's Shores should handle this. Remember to whack it with a hammer for the seeds.) *Optional: Grow lots of different crops! (15 kinds, the various crops on the Explorer's Shores should handle this. Remember to whack it with a hammer for the seeds.) *Optional: Make all sorts of food! (20 different recipes, there is a full cooking recipe page if you need help with this one.) The Scarlet Sands Targets *Build the pyramid! (Unmissable, needed for progression, and your residents will do most of the work.) *Build an oasis! (Also unmissable, needed for progression, but you need to meadow-ify around the area they suggest for you, and fill it up with water. Keep doing meadow with the Worm Food (1x grass seed, 2x night soil around the shore after you fill the center with water to complete it.) *Optional: Build lots of different rooms! (10 rooms, any kind, any size, anywhere.) *Optional: Build lots of different rooms! (20 rooms, any kind, any size, anywhere.) *Optional: Build rooms of different ambiances! (4 types. There are six ambiance types which are Normal, Natural, Cute, Cheeky, Cool and Flamboyant. As you progress you will unlock the ability to see the room's ambiance and change it with walls, flooring, lighting and decorations.) *Optional: Build rooms of different ambiances! (6 types. There are six ambiance types which are Normal, Natural, Cute, Cheeky, Cool and Flamboyant. As you progress you will unlock the ability to see the room's ambiance and change it with walls, flooring, lighting and decorations.) *Optional: Build a room somewhere down low! (As with the up high mission, you just need to keep digging down, and then make any random room. There is a bottom floor you cannot break through, that is the end of your map. I don't know if you NEED to go that far down, but I did.) *Optional: Build a hotel! (2) deal as the previous room in Green Gardens, this one needs a basic bedroom (2x any bed, 1x light source) and a reception room. (2x any table, 1x any wall decoration, 1x any tabletop light source, 1x stationery) *Optional: Build a very fancy room! (You are taught room fanciness in Khrumbul-Dun and you need to make something max fanciness on your island. Just use gold or silver brick/tile for the walls and floor, and decorate. This is extremely easy to pull off, especially once you have infinite gold, silver and coal from the Explorer's Shores.) *Optional: Increase your overall fanciness! (25 ranks, each star rating your rooms get is a single rank I believe, so you need to make fancy stuff all over, or a bunch of decent fanciness things.) *Optional: Increase your overall fanciness! (50 ranks, each star rating your rooms get is a single rank I believe, so you need to make fancy stuff all over, or a bunch of decent fanciness things.) *Optional: Sell something! (100, there is a lot to say here so see the bottom.)* *Optional: Sell something! (200, there is a lit to say here so see the bottom.)* *Optional: Build a changing room! (Changing room is simple, 1x wardrobe, 1x light source, 1x dressing table, 1x any chair.) *Optional: Change your residents' clothes! (10, stock the wardrobe in your changing room with a variety of clothing and your people will do the rest.) *Optional: Build an animal house! (The 1x Pet Bedding, 1x Pet Bowl, 1x Haystack you need for the petting zoo.) *Optional: Breed some pets! (3 breedings, the chickens, sheep and cows will do it themselves if you have a farm and two of each, the dogs and cats need to have max happiness and you give them a Moreberry, which is the rare form of Strawberry, but you have to learn how to get rare crops, I do believe by growing many crops. Crops for everyone!) *Optional: Build a naughty night light! (You earn this recipe by collecting a bunch of rubies, which you farm up high on Iridescent Island, or down low in Coral Cay. Each one takes 5x ruby, 1x oil.) *Optional: Make lots of different kinds of food! (30 items, as before check my recipe guide.) *Optional: Find more residents! (30 residents, you can recruit through the Explorer's Shores and the Main Story.) Cerulean Steppe Targets *Build the castle! (Unmissable, needed for progression) *Make a snowfield! (30 areas, you need the recruited Powie-Yowie, and ice lolly. You can find them in the igloos in Rimey Reef, or craft them yourself with 1x ice and 1x wood.) *Build traps to defeat the monsters! (100, progression based. You just take the traps from Moonbrooke and use them on your island.) *Optional: Build lots of different rooms! (30, check my room list.) *Optional: Build lots of different rooms! (35 check my room list.) *Optional: Build rooms your residents like! [Once you get fanciness and ambiances unlocked as options, make private rooms for various people, using the info in the registry to find out what they are looking for, meeting all three criteria of Size, Fanciness, ambiance with each person. Example: In my game, the registry says Lulu wants a 4/5 size room, with 4/5 fanciness and a Cool ambiance, whereas Rosie wants a 2/5 size room, with 1/5 fanciness and a natural ambiance. The Registry sees all. The Registry knows all. *Optional: Build lots of different rooms! (40, check my room list.) *Optional: Build lots of different rooms! (45, check my room list.) *Optional: Build a spa resort! (2) deal as before, but this time the two rooms are Steamy Spa (Spa Set x1 (Hot Water x10, Floating Flower Petals x1), Spa Spout x1 (Found in Rimey Reef), Bathing Stool x3, Washtub x3) and Music Hall (3x Any Instrument, 1x Any Chair, 2x Curtains) combo. *Optional: Build lots of snowfield! (75, just keep putting down those ice lolly.) *Optional: Build lots of poison swamp! (5 sections, just dig out an area next to the mountains and fill with the poisonous water found in various areas. Keep digging how you want to make it work, just put it away from your people.) *Optional: Use every color! (8 different colors, you have to dye various bricks, or items with a Tinting Tun. I dyed a series of light boxes and put it on a walkway near my big apartment complex filled with requested rooms. Colors are Red/Green Dye: Iridescent Island, Blue/White Dye: Sunny Sands, Pink/Yellow Dye: Rimey Reef, and Purple/Black Dye: Laguna Perfuma.) *Optional: Befriend lots of different monsters! (5 monsters, once you learn to make Monster Munchies, when you fight monsters on the Explorer's Shores, you have a chance of them wanting to join you. Feed them a munchie and take them home.) *Optional: Befriend lots of different monsters! (8 monsters, once you learn to make Monster Munchies, when you fight monsters on the Explorer's Shores, you have a chance of them wanting to join you. Feed them a munchie and take them home. They have many abilities, and my favorite is the Chimaera family, which you can take with you to Explorer's Shores and grab its tail, then literally fly around the map. Very useful.) *Optional: Find more residents! (50 total. As before, recruit from Explorer's Shores, or those that join you from the Main Story. After you finish the story you have to use the Shores.) *Optional: Make lots of different food! (40 recipes, check my list to see what you don't have yet.) *Optional: Collect every kind of animal! (5 animals. You get them from Explorer's Shores, and there are Chickens from Soggy Skerry, Dogs from Blossom Bay, Cows from Iridescent Island, Cats from Sunny Sands, and Sheep from Laguna Perfuma.) *Optional: Plant every kind of flower! (15 flowers. You want Milkblossom, Daffodaisy, Coralily, Blackbell, Purplotus, Scarletulip, Emeraldhalia, Ultramarose, Gladiolus, Cactus Prickly Pear, Hydrangea, Rose, Sunflower, Holyhock, and Water Lily Flower I believe.) *Optional: Recruit residents with different jobs! (12 jobs, the residents are recruited from various Explorer's Shores. You have the following: Villager in Soggy Skerry, Farmer in Blossom Bay, Merchant and Miner in Iridescent Island, Dancer and Bartender in Sunny Sands, Elder, Nun and Child in Laguna Perfuma, Soldier in Rimey Reef, Singer in Defiled Isle, and Bard in Unholy Holm.) *Optional: Make lots of different tile types on your map! (26 tile types. This may take you awhile, as each different tile type has to be large enough to appear on the map. I did 8x8 for every type. The ones most commonly missed are Plasma, which you get from Unholy Holm, Lava which you can get in Iridescent Island, both of which you need the Bottomless Pot upgrade (automatic from collecting 45 Mini medals on your island) to scoop it up, and the Sanguine Sand/Sanguine Sandstone/Sanguine Sandy Sandstone/Sanguine Cinders from Unholy Holm as well. I do believe the Scales count as well. )